Running Away
by Misslucky1818
Summary: One day Carlisle turns up at Bella's saying they have to leave Forks,but what's wrong? No Charlie. M for later chapters, fluff and lemons! set during eclipse CxB
1. The Beginning

I was stood in the kitchen making myself some lunch before Edward arrived. It was a normal day in Forks, well if you don't count my vampire boyfriend coming to pick me up that is, and the gloomy clouds covered the sky like a blanket.

There was a knock at the door and I smiled thinking it was Edward coming to get me early. "You're early." I announced as I threw open the door expecting him to be lounging on the doorframe, so it was a surprise when I saw Carlisle there instead in all his golden glory. His chalk white face contrasting beautifully with his shining blonde hair and his wonderful golden eyes.

"Carlisle? What a surprise to see you here, I was expecting Edward." I smiled and gestured for him to come in.

"Bella, do you trust me?" he said in his silky voice that, today, held a stressful tone to it. Immediately I went into panic mode, "Yes, but why? What's wrong?"

He gave a small amused smile at my worrying and said "Bella, breathe. I just need you to go pack a bag, I'll explain while we're on the road, please Bella, trust me." He gave me a pleading expression as if he was trying to beg me to just do as he said without argument.

I lead him to my room and we worked in silence, me picking up clothes and him putting them in my suitcase. A line of worry had cemented itself on my forehead as I thought of what was so bad that I had to pack for? We made our way down the stairs, and unsurprisingly, I tripped on the last step and was flung head first towards the floor. Suddenly a pair of white hands shot out and snaked around my waist pulling me upright again and flush against Carlisle. I blushed and tried to get out of the slightly awkward position we were in but he held me there and surprisingly gave me a small hug while whispering in my ear, "No matter what happens Bella I am here for you, please remember that." And with that he picked me and my case up and before I knew it we were in his car speeding out of forks, but to where I didn't know.

" So Carlisle, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any characters, just the plot ;) Hope you enjoyed it! More chapters will be up soon and please review :D xxxx<strong>


	2. A New Adventure

I waited with baited breath as he considered how to say what had happened, _'Whatever he says Bella remain calm and breathe, trust Carlisle.' _I thought before I was broken out of my reverie by his cold hand resting on my knee.

"Bella..." He started, he was barely watching the road now and instead his honey gaze was fixed on me. Not that I was worrying about car accidents right now, I was too busy trying not to hyperventilate.

"Okay, I'm going to get to the point, it's Victoria Bella. She's been around this area and Alice had a vision of her in your room while you were sleeping, let's just say it didn't end well." He stared at me with a look of concern as I soaked in this information.

'_Victoria's coming after me. That puts Edward and the Cullen's in danger; well if she's going to kill me then she's not going to hurt my family too. I could run away somewhere and she could follow me and leave the Cullen's alone...' _

"Bella, this is why I asked you to pack, me and you are going on a nice trip while Edward and the others well _eliminate _the problem."He frowned at the end of the sentence, Eliminate meant to kill. I knew Carlisle hated violence, but I was panicking too much to comfort him.

"But the others! Carlisle, what if someone gets hurt! It would be my entire fault and you would all hate me, can't we just go back and I can run away so Victoria follows me and leaves you alone?" I almost shouted.

"No Bella! Now I don't know if you have forgotten but there's going to be six vampires against one, no one will get hurt and Bella how could we ever hate you?" His voice softened at the end as he stroked my cheek. I knew he was right but I couldn't help but worry about the group of vampires I had come to love, but then another thought come to me, "So why isn't Edward coming with me and you staying with the others?"

He looked at the road as he said "As much as Edward wanted to stay with you, he wanted to see Victoria destroyed with his own eyes and I am one of the only people he fully trusts with your safety. Why do you mind coming with me Bella?" He looked a little bit happier now he had explained everything to me and I truly did feel happy about spending time with Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I couldn't be any happier coming with you and I mean that, your my favourite Cullen, just don't tell Alice that!" I said with a true smile on my face.

He laughed loudly, something I had never seen him do before and I was happy to see another relaxed side of Carlisle. "Thank you Bella, now I've got our plane tickets and it leaves soon so we better get going." He accelerated so we were flying away from our home, our family and our enemy.

"Umm Carlisle, we're going on a plane? How far away are you taking me? I joked.

"How do you feel about going to Rome Bella? He looked across at me as my jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And please review so I know if this is any good or not, I know the Chapters are not particularly long but stick with me guys! xxxx<strong>


	3. Turbulence

We boarded the plane and I got ready for our ten hour flight, but the thoughts of spending quality time with the compassionate, golden haired Cullen in idyllic Rome made it see all worthwhile. I was still worrying about Edward and even though Carlisle was no Jasper he could tell I was concerned and reminded me numerous times that everything was okay and I should try to enjoy the time I had away. "Carlisle? What would happen if you jumped off the plane?" A faint blush coloured my cheeks at the unusual question I asked him.

He chuckled, humour dancing in his eyes, "Well the ground would most likely have a large dent in it when I landed, but physically I would be fine." He murmured this quietly to avoid the people around us hearing his answer. I grinned and said "Just wondering."

The next six hours were pretty uneventful, Carlisle read and I listened to music or chatted to him about places we could visit on our trip. It wasn't till we both got up to go toilet, well I did and Carlisle did to keep up appearances, that things took a different turn. The plane began to rock and sway violently and everyone standing up was thrown to the floor, I however was thrown on to Carlisle who had 'fallen' so it didn't look weird when the plane was on its side and he was still standing. He held on to me as the plane spiralled around and people were thrown like rag dolls everywhere, the seatbelt sign appeared and people were scrambling desperately to get back to their seats which was hard as the plane kept turning upside down so we were flung onto the roof of the plane with the seat dangling above us then back around again. And even if we could mine and Carlisle's seats were unfortunately way down the other side of the plane so he wrapped himself around me protectively and I held on to him for dear life – literally.

About an hour later the turbulence subsided and Carlisle loosened his grip on me and stood up, pulling me with him. I looked around and saw stewardesses getting ice packs and bandages for everyone; thankfully no one was seriously injured. I turned back to Carlisle who was still holding my hand so I pulled him into vice like hug, well for me it was, he probably didn't feel a thing. But then he surprised me yet again when he hugged me back. "Thank you Carlisle." I whispered knowing he would hear me even if I was the other side of the plane. "No need to thank me Bella, I wasn't just going to stand there while you were flung about." He said as he pulled back, smiling at me.

We got back to our seats and I decided to take a quick nap before we landed. I looked across at Carlisle to see him immersed in a medical journal so I took the time to properly look at him. His pale angular features to his pale pink lips to the golden eyes that all of the Cullen's possessed, but his held warmth to them like no other and were filled with compassion and interest for whatever he was looking at. I looked away and settled down in my seat with a smile on my face. _Now I can forget about everything that's happened. This is a fresh start for a new adventure.' _I thought as I drifted to sleep, the smile still on my face.


End file.
